CURSE ME!
by PurpleDino
Summary: ana HATES jack sparrow.....and jack HATES ana.....Jack can't seem to leave her alone....results in burning a map and getting lost on an exotic island filled with mermaids and little fairy people...


Anamaria stood on the edge of the Black pearl's right deck.Her eyes traveled far out to the sea's waters.The wind blew ruffly at her soft brown hair, wafting the strong smell of salt and rum towards her.She wrinkled her nose at the smell of rum, Jack's smell.

Anamaria scowled at Jack's drunk form as he staggered towards her.

"Hello luv" he said to her, grinning from ear to ear.He hiccuped suddenly and started giggling madly.

Jack leaned over to look at the waters, his features were giddy like that of a child. She grunted at the sight of Captain Jack Sparrow drunk to the bone and leaning over the the side of the ship.

She could relieve the poor crew of it's captain and her of his presence by merely shoving him over the boat.She smiled at the thought.

For one, it would end her misery.

"You ever wonder why everywhere you look out here you see water?"He said, giggling madly.

For two, it would end his as well.

But then,she knew she wouldn't do it.It was just a mere helpless fantasy.Fantasies she often had when she was around him.Perhaps she might just carry out those fantasies someday when she becomes desperate.

"OH!For he's a jolly gooood 'hiccup' fellow!A bloody good fellow he is! 'hiccup'. "Jack started to sing.He stumbled closer to her and wraped his left arm around her shoulders.

"Ello luv."He breathed into her face.She frowned and shoved him away.He fell flat on his face.

"Now 'hiccup' that wasn't very nice."He said, his head titled up, looking at her.She looked down in disgust at him.

"Oh shut up Sparrow.Go bother someone else."She yelled at him.

"you know, you are quite bloody gorgeous when your angry."He slurred."But then again I'd rather perfer those wonderful ladies at the bars." He said while getting up clumsily.

One of the things she hated most about Sparrow was how he slept around with the whores at the bars.Well she didn't know if he did actually, she usually left annoyed, not wanting to witness the sexual tensions between him and the women there.

"You mean your whores?"she asked.

"Well if they are whores and they are better than you, then what does that make you?"He asked, staggering closer and pointing a finger at her.She felt heated.Her face was burning and she felt the anger build up inside her.

"Hm...what do you call someone who's lower than a whore and who's never been with a man?hm...'hiccup'. "He pondered on as Ana stood next to him,anger rising at his insulting words.

Suddenly she punched him hard on the nose and slapped him on the side of his head.He collapsed harshly on the deck.She kicked him a last time and stormed off angrily towards her cabin.

Jack Sparrow lay snoring on the deck.His nose was bleeding from the blow and drool slid out of his open mouth.

"Men!"Ana growled as she dug her face in her pillow. She hated Jack Sparrow to the deepest depths of hell.

She hated the way he enjoyed humiliating her everyday.She hated the way he laughed at her manly look.She hated the way he walked, talked,and especially the way he laughed.

"Less than a whore?"She whispered angrily as she stood up and pulled open the lid of her old chest. She took out a small cracked mirror and looked at herself in it. "Less than a whore?" she repeated to herself.

She stared deeply into the mirror.Her image was not a pretty site.Messy soft brown hair grown wild around her face. Large sad eyes that were such a plain brown.Smoothe tanned skin sprouting a small straight nose and a determined chin. She looked very much plain, no comparison to the whores who were so much prettier. 'Perhaps a little make up...'she thought to herself as she ran a smoothe hand down her soft face. The sea had not stolen her softness.Soft hair and soft skin was the only womenly trait she seemed to have.Her body was skinny. 'too skinny' she thought.'no curves like a women at all.' she sighed.

She did not usually care much about the way she looked.Actually she never really did care up until Jack had started making snide comments about her. Another reason why she hated him. She knew she shouldn't let his words get to her, but for some reason she couldn't help it. Jack was right. She did look awful.

Jack Sparrow lay awake on the deck that night.He didn't feel like moving from the deck so he just lay there staring up at the stars. His nose had stop bleeding and his head had stopped pounding from the blow he recieved from ' her '. He hadn't meant to hurt her feelings like that.There was something annoying about her that always made him pull the triger.

She always made him insult her one way or another. The annoying way she stood so still on the deck before he had interupted agitated him.The way she looked out into the sea, the way her chocolate eyes stared so deeply entranced with the waves gave him an urge to break that peace she held.

He was confused.He didn't understand why she made him feel this way. NO women has ever annoyed him this much ever before. It was agitating when he thought of her every second of the day.He had tried to get her off his mind but there was no way that he could.

He growled."What is wrong with me!"He put his his arm over his eyes and sighed."Oh bloody hell."he cursed.

It's was morning and the soft wind of the day began. The crew started to slowly work on the deck. They opened the sails since the wind began to blow and the lookouts began to climb to their appointed positions.The ships's cook was down in the kitchen slowly making the morning meal and as usual, all of them were silently listening to the bellowing yells and bickering of Jack and Ana.

The men cleaning and scrubbing the deck shook their heads. The lookouts whispered nonchantedly about the daily fights they had to endure. The men pulling out the sails stopped to listen as the arguement in the cabins deamed louder and louder. Suddenly Ana burst out of the main cabin door looking enraged as usual.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW!"She yelled loudly behind her as she climbed out.

"Well it's your fault you know!"Jack said climbing out after her.

"My FAULT! Your the one who led us of course!"Ana screamed.

"Well your the one who burned the map!"Jack yelled

"I'm the one? You were holding the map near the candle!"

"No!You shoved my hand near the candle!"

"I did not shove your hand near the bloody candle!"

The bickering continued on with the crew members clueless of the problem. Jack's and Ana's yell often became a blur of gibberish when the argument became too heated. Gibs, who was standing near the mast rushed over to them nervously. He was afraid they would pound him on the head again like last time when he had somehow became the subject of the argument.

"What's wrong?"he staggered in a small weak tone. They continued screaming at eachother animatedly.

"What.WHAT'S WRONG!" He yelled louder then intended this time.

Both Jack and Ana turned around, glaring at him. "WE'RE LOST!" They yelled in unison.

"WHAT?" most of the crew cried out.

"Lost!" Ana yelled. "And it's all his bloody fault! " She said pointing an acusing finger at Jack.The men's attention all turned to Jack.

"My bloody Fault?"He cried out in anger.Ana glared at him angrily.He rolled his eyes and averted his attention back to the crew.

"Ahem"He coughed, clearing his voice."Well , um. I sort of steared us off course. But! We are not lost.No need to worry men. Many years of being a bloody pirate has it's advantage in directions. From what I can tell if we turn our boat to the east we will come to Vencil. Which is a little village next to um, a bigger one.We can buy another god damned map from there and reload our stocks.It will take us atleast four days to get there."Jack said, reassuring the crew, although he was a little unsure of that fact himself.He was very unfamiliar with the parts in the Golden Sea,which was where they were. He couldn't seem to remember where the cities on the map were. The city he thought he remembered was Vencil, but he hadn't been so sure of that. He just chose a certain direction and prayed that it was where Vencil lay.

The crew looked reassure and they went back to work with out further questions. It only showed Jack how much they trusted him.Guilt played against his chest.He heaved a sigh and walked towards the steering wheel.

Ana glared at him as he winked down at her. 'We're all doomed' she thought and walked back into the cabin.


End file.
